


Sweet Sixteen

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, Dildos, F/F, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's Ruby's sixteenth birthday and Lena and her mother make plans to ensure it's a day to remember.
Relationships: Ruby Arias/Lena Luthor, Ruby Arias/Samantha "Sam" Arias, Ruby Arias/Samantha "Sam" Arias/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Sweet Sixteen

**Author's Note:**

> This story features incest so don't like don't read.

"Lena, so good to see you again." Samantha "Sam" Arias was pleasantly surprised by her friend stopping by. Lena smiled "It's good to see you too." The women embraced as Lena entered. "So what brings you to Metropolis?" Sam asked once they'd sat down with coffee. Lena laughed, "Do I need a reason to come by? But I was in the city and thought I'd see how you were doing." The dark haired woman said. Sam nodded "Well I'm glad you did. Ruby's at soccer practice at the moment but I'm going to pick her up soon if you want to come, she'll be happy to see her Aunt Lena." She offered. Lena grimaced "I can't, I need to get back to National City and Luthor Corp, this was just a quick visit on the way back."

Lena got up to leave but was stopped by a hand on her arm. "Wait, before you go Ruby's birthday is coming up soon and it would mean a lot to both of us if you came by." Sam asked with a pleading expression. "Of course I will.", Assured Lena, "She'll be turning sixteen right?" Sam nodded "Yes that's right." Lena had a thought which she mulled over how to phrase it before speaking again. She decided to be blunt "Have you taught her about the facts of life?" Sam went wide eyed, taken aback by her friend's unexpected comment. "Well... no, but I'm sure they teach sex ed at school and she does have access to the internet so I'm sure she's found porn." Sam then frowned when she remembered something "Come to think of it, and keep this to yourself," Arias dropped her voice and leaned in, "I'm pretty sure I walked in on her masturbating the other night. I'd heard funny noises coming from her room and when I went in her face was all flushed." Lena gave a satisfied grin at this. "Good so she knows the basics, but have you taught her about _real_ pleasure, the pleasures of the flesh, and how to satisfy?" She pressed and her grin grew as Sam started to turn red. "I'll take that as a no." Lena smirked.

Sam struggled to find words and gaped her mouth open and closed before she was able to find her voice, "But, but I'm her mother!" She protested weakly. "And that's why your best qualified to show her how it's done. These things are important to learn and who better to teach her than her mother?" Lena questioned her friend who tried to protest again. Lena wasn't buying it, "When was the last time you were with someone?" She said pinned Sam with her words. The light haired woman knew she'd been beat and her blush deepened. "It's been a while." She admitted "But she's still my little girl." Lena raised an sceptical eyebrow, "Come on Sam, I know you two don't have a conventional relationship." She gave a small sigh and resumed speaking "Alright, how about this?; I'll come by and see if she wants to, if she says no I'll stop but if she agrees I'll get things started and you join in if you want to, sound good?"

Sam had to admit she found the idea appealing and thinking about it caused her to tingle downstairs. "Okay, okay." She eventually consented "What did you have in mind?" She asked the dark haired woman. With a victorious grin Lena sat back down and outlined her plan. As she did so Sam found herself getting horny but was determined not to show it. Lena suddenly broke off mid-sentence. "Are you alright Sam?" Her face had returned to his previous shade of vermilion and she tried to assure Lena she was fine. "Sam, is this turning you on?" She said with a devious grin. The Luthor woman knew the answer but was enjoying the look on her friend's face. Lena slid to her feet and sidled up to Sam to whisper in her ear. "You know I don't need to be back _just_ yet and you've still got time before you need to collect Ruby. Perhaps I can help you with that?" As she spoke the businesswoman snaked a hand down Sam's body. The hand paused at her clothed pussy where a slim finger traced delicate circles. A tingle went through Sam at the attention she was receiving. More fingers came to join the first and inched their way past her pants and underwear. Sam bit her lip to suppress a moan as the fingers toyed with her sensitive area. Lena had enough of playing and slipped a finger into Sam's pussy. Sam gave another muffled moan when the finger cocked and curved inside her, rubbing at her walls. Lena slid a second finger in and the two worked in tandem to probe into the slippery cavern.

The fingers began to work faster, building up speed each time they went in and out of the MILF's pussy. Slick with precum Lena's fingers plunged in and out. A third finger joined in, jiggling and wriggling just as much as the others. Her free hand cupped Sam's face and, leaning in, Lena pressed her mouth against the other woman's and Sam was surprised at how eagerly she returned it. The kiss quickly grew in intensity, becoming a furious liplock . As the making out intensified so did Lena's efforts. The digits within the wet opening scissored and twisted. Sam moaned in pleasure, egging Lena on. Lena pushed her fingers in deeper, caressing Sam's inner walls. At the same time dark haired woman slipped her tongue into the other woman's mouth. Another loud moan spilled from Sam's lips, making Lena's tingle whilst their tongues grappled and writhed. A jolt went through Sam as the Luthor woman roughly shoved the teasing fingers in as deep as they could reach. The intruding digits' fast and furious jabs didn't let up for a second. More loud moans from Sam told Lena that the MILF was enjoying the attention. A particularly sultry cry and Lena knew she'd found the sweet spot and she turned her attention to hitting it again and again. Sam's mind went blank with pleasure, her entire world revolved around the fingers in her pussy and the soft mouth on hers. The dark haired woman was relentless as she hit Sam's button over and over.

Lena had an ulterior motive, her efforts weren't _just_ to pleasure her friend, she thought that if she could make Sam feel good enough then she would definitely want to join in on Ruby's birthday treat. The thought of sharing mother and daughter was an undeniable turn on for her. Lena could feel her pussy getting wet but she resisted the urge to masturbate, wanting to save up for later. Lena's fingers turned Sam into a moaning mess, her only thoughts were for her friend to keep going. "Don't stop. I'm close" Sam broke off to tell her. Spurred on by this Lena went even faster, her fingers rapidly slipping back and forth in the wet hole. Sam's cries of encouragement soon became inarticulate grunts as the knot of pleasure that had formed inside her grew and grew. Suddenly the fingers slowed down to caress gently. Slowly but surely Lena's fingering pushed Sam towards her release. "God that good!" Sam moaned. Strong steady flexes rubbed against Sam's core and she knew she couldn't last much longer. Lena knew it too so continued her efforts. "Oh, oh, ooohh! Lena!" Sam's dam burst, hot sticky cum coating Lena's fingers. The dark haired woman gave her friend's pussy another couple of strokes for good measure. Taking her fingers out, Lena admired the amount of cum dripping from them. "You certainly came a lot, it really has been a while hasn't it?" She said. "Yeah. My panties are soaked." A panting Sam agreed. Lena gave another grin, "Well, hopefully, the next time will be sooner." She gave Sam a wink and sucked the cum off her fingers. "Now, as much as I'd like to, I can't stay. See you soon. Oh and don't tell Ruby I'm coming for her birthday I want it to be a surprise."

Sam sat, basking in the afterglow for a few minutes. She was about to fall asleep when her eyes fell on the clock and she realised she was late to pick up Ruby. Without time to even change her underwear Sam dashed to her car.

When she pulled up outside the school Ruby was waiting for her. The teen had her arms folded in annoyance and glared at her mom. "How come you're so late mom? And why didn't you call?" Were the first things she said once she'd gotten in the car. Sam looked dejected "I know I'm sorry, I just got a little sidetracked by something and lost track of time." Ruby gave a huff in answer and threw her sports kit onto the back seat. She'd seen her mother's frazzled appearance, rumpled clothes and thought she could smell something that smelt suspiciously like cum so she had a good idea what she'd been sidetracked by. "So who was he?" She eventually asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. "Who was who?" Sam replied. "C'mon Mom, I'm not a kid anymore. I know why you were late." Ruby told her. To her credit Sam managed to keep herself composed. "I don't know what you mean Rubes." The teen didn't believe her, "The guy who you were sleeping with Mom." "Ruby!" Sam said sharply, "There was no guy. I know I was late and I am sorry but you shouldn't make accusations like that!" Ruby flinched at her mother's tone and apologised. The thought of her mother being with someone made her uncomfortable, it'd just been the two of them for so long she didn't like the thought of that changing. Ruby had also found her feelings for her mother growing. They were already closer than most but part of Ruby wanted more. Sam's face softened and she took a hand off the wheel to give her daughter a quick hug. "Sorry for snapping sweetie. Tell you what, to make up for this I'm gonna get you something extra special for your birthday." The teen's face brightened "'Kay, thanks Mom."

The weeks passed quickly and the big day soon arrived. Whilst Ruby was still asleep Lena rang Sam. The women made small talk for a minute then Lena cut to the chase. "I've made some preparations for today and I'll come by this afternoon. You haven't told her I'm coming?" She checked and Sam promised she hadn't. " Good. You know There's still the option for you to join in." She then pointed out. Sam considered the offer before accepting, "Alright you've convinced me but don't do anything without me okay?." She told the businesswoman. Sam ended the call to go upstairs to get Ruby ready for school. "Time to get up Birthday Girl." She gently shook her daughter awake. Ruby groaned as she rolled over "Aww, c'mon Mom! It's my birthday, can't I skip school?" Sam responded by whipping the covers off "Nice try kiddo but no. We'll have a special celebration when you get back."

Ruby couldn't wait to get home but school seemed to drag on even more because of it. At long last the final bell rang and she wasted no time getting the hell out of dodge. She was glad to see Sam was waiting for her this time and practically flew to the car. "Hey Mom" "Hey Birthday Girl." Mother and daughter greeted each other. "So did you bring me the extra special thing you promised?" The teen asked hopefully, craning her neck to see if it was in the back. "It's waiting for you at home Rubes. You're in for a treat." Sam promised her.

"Happy Birthday to you!" Sam sang as she brought the cake out, "Make a wish." She insisted. "Mom I'm too old for that." The teen protested. "Nonsense you're never too old." Sam scoffed. "Alright, alright. I wish-" Ruby started but was cut off "If you say it out loud it won't come true." Sam told her. Ruby rolled her eyes 'What I wanna wish for won't come true anyway.' She thought but did so anyway 'I wish Mom and I could be... more.' She wished silently and blew. She couldn't help but smile when Sam clapped and got out a thin box. Ruby eagerly ripped the wrapping off and opened it. "Oh my god, Mom! I love it." Sam had gotten her a personalised Supergirl T-shirt but with an 'R' instead of an 'S'. "Glad you like it honey, why don't you show me how it looks on you." Sam said. Without even hesitating Ruby shamelessly whipped her current top off to put the new one on. Sam fought not to blush at the sight. Suddenly a buzzing came from her phone, a certain something she'd ordered was finally ready to collect. "Ruby, I need to quickly get something but I'll be right back."

The teen kept herself occupied by opening her other presents, she'd got some cool stuff but her shirt was still her favourite. The doorbell rang and Ruby wondered who it was. She was pleasantly surprised to see Lena Luthor. "Auntie Lena!" She greeted and gave her a hug. "Hey Birthday Girl." Lena said "Where's your mom?" "She had to go out it's just me and you." Ruby told her. 'Excellent' Thought Lena, 'Sorry Sam but I'm starting with or without you.' The two moved to the sofa. "I've got you something a bit different." Lena told the teen holding out a slim box of her own. Inside the box was a lacy bodysuit. Ruby's face went bright red once she realised what it was. "Um. Wow Auntie Lena." Luthor gave a seductive grin "I bet you'll look great in that, would you model it for me?" Ruby blushed but she ducked out to change anyway. When she came back her face matched her name. "Well I was right." Lena said, her eyes roving over the teen's body. "And we match." The businesswoman stood up and threw off the trench coat she was wearing, revealing she was wearing one too. Ruby went dry mouthed at the sight of Lena dressed so sexily. Lena eased back onto the couch, her legs spread invitingly. "Come here, let Auntie Lena get a closer look at you." She beckoned the teen closer. Ruby couldn't help but stare as she sat next to Lena. "Now Ruby I'm gonna ask, have you ever been with someone physically before?" She asked and Ruby shook her head. "Do you want to be?" Ruby swallowed then nodded. Lena grinned "Then let me show you how it's done." The older woman reached to grab her bag. Inside were a selection of sex toys "Now we've got plenty of time to use these but for now let's start with the basics."

Lena had Ruby lie back on the couch with her legs spread. The cloth covering her teen snatch was pushed aside and Lena eased a fingertip in. Gradually the rest of the finger went in and began to make small circles. "Does that feel good?" Lena asked and Ruby gave an enthusiastic yes. A second finger joined the first and slid in more forcefully. Lena crooked and flexed her fingers, stretching out the virgin hole. The fingers continued to prod at the sensitive hole and slowly worked their way deeper in. Ruby moaned at the pleasure, Lena was far more skilled than she was and seemed to know exactly how to make her feel good. Soon the walls began to drip, slicking up the older woman's fingers. The lucubration allowed Lena to go faster and deeper. When Lena got deep enough Ruby gave a cry of delight. A third finger made it's way in and joined the others in their probing. Now Ruby was sufficiently warmed up Lena took her fingers out. "Why'd you stop?" Ruby complained. Lena smirked "So I can do this." She lowered herself over the teen. The older woman's tongue darted out over Ruby's delicate folds. Lena carefully traced her tongue over the outside of Ruby's slit, drawing moans from her as she did so. The dark haired woman flickered her tongue inside Ruby. The tongue shot out again, tasting the sweet juices. Lena dragged her tongue along the tight hole before darting the tip in again and giving it a wriggle. Ruby had never felt such pleasure, her fingers were nothing in comparison. Lena shoved her tongue as far as it could reach and Ruby gave a low moan. Lena quickly started moving her tongue, slowly but surely coating the insides of the virgin pussy in spit. "Oh my god Lena that feels amazing." Ruby groaned. Lena grinned and wormed her tongue around. The teen was moaning at Lena's efforts. The businesswoman's tongue writhed and flicked furiously, greedily lapping up the precum. Eager for more, Luthor buried her face in Ruby's pussy, her lips pressed to Ruby's.

"Don't stop!" Ruby begged. Lena's tongue slithered deep into the warm wetness, determined to make Ruby's first time being eaten out unforgettable. She kept up her efforts inside the teen but then took her tongue out. It wasn't idle for long as Lena quickly went back to work, roughly dragging it up and down whilst giving the occasional dip inside. With each lick Lena gave her head a twist, much to Ruby's delight. Lena's head slurped hungrily, licking up every drop that leaked. The dark haired woman then jabbed her tongue into the wetness before pulling back out. Although she started slow Lena wasted no time increasing her speed. Her head bobbed rapidly as she plunged her tongue in and out. Lena's head became a blur as she sped up even more. Ruby was being driven wild by the older woman's skilled tongue and made her pleasure abundantly clear. Lena licked Ruby's inner walls whilst her lips kept occupied by mouthing the soft folds. The fleshy tongue in her most sensitive area had Ruby whimpering in ecstasy with every twist and turn. The older woman grabbed onto Ruby's hips to pull her in closer and then moved her hands up to fondle the teen's budding breasts, noting she was well developed for her age. Lena's tongue slipped in and out of the wet opening with ease as rivulets of precum ran from it.

The dark haired woman was driving Ruby wild with her writhing tongue and she felt a ball of pleasure forming within her core. Lena continued her ministrations, not slowing for a second. Alternating between slow and fast had a profound effect on the teen who pressed Lena's head further in, desperate for more. Luthor made a new move, shaking her head from side to side and getting rough with her tongue.

Sam meanwhile had just gotten out of traffic and was headed home. She'd spent a long time trying to find just the right thing for what she and Lena had planned. She wanted it delivered but naturally it had to be picked up. She hoped Ruby wasn't too bored at home.

Ruby was having the time of her life as Lena ate her out and was so lost in pleasure she didn't hear the door open. Lena did and gave a smirk and redoubled her efforts, wanting Sam to hear her daughter moan. "Ruby!" The teen's heart dropped at her mother's voice. "Mom! Oh god this isn't what it looks like." She desperately lied. Sam put her hands on her hips "So Lena _isn't_ breaking her promise to wait for me?" The teen was speechless and just stared. Lena, juices dripping down her chin, laughed as she pulled away "Sorry Sam, I couldn't resist but I think I've given her some pointers if you want to join us." Sam tutted but started stripping off anyway. Ruby eventually found her voice "Wait you _and_ Mom planned this?" She asked. Lena grinned again "We thought it'd be the perfect time to teach you and make sure you don't lose your virginity to some random boy." She told her. Now fully undressed Sam joined the pair on the couch. "I suppose we'd better take these off too." Lena and Ruby removed their lingerie so all three were buck naked. "Now Rubes, how about you show Sam what I taught you?" Lena told the teen. Ruby gulped but slid a pair of finger's into her mother's chasm. "Mmm. You're a fast learner." Sam purred as her daughter's fingers began to move in and out. Remembering what Lena had done for her Ruby scissored her fingers against Sam's walls. When the fingers weren't scissoring they curved and probed, questing for the MILF's sensitive spots. Sam moaned when Ruby found one and put her hands to her breasts, her nipples between her fingers. Lena, who had been watching with great interest (and fingering herself) spoke to her friend "I think it'd be better if Ruby did that for you." Sam felt herself tingle at the suggestion "Great idea Lena. Rubes, come over here and suck on your mommy's titties." The teen was happy to oblige and latched her mouth onto a perky nipple. Her tongue swirled around the areola whilst her lips pursed around the mound. Ruby sucked hard and lapped at her mother's soft breasts.

Lena had decided her fingers weren't enough to enjoy such an erotic sight so, reaching into her bag, withdrew a small vibrator and pressed it to her dripping lips. A jolt rocked her body once it made contact. She ran the toy over her pussy, her eyes rolling back each time it touched her. The buzzing toy sent shudders through Lena and before long her pussy was dripping wet. Lena eased the vibrator into her slick hole and uttered a low moan as it entered. 

Ruby pulled her mouth off with a pop and switched to the other nipple. Sam returned the favour and slipped a couple of fingers inside Ruby. Unlike Lena, Sam didn't bother starting slow and roughly thrust her fingers in. Ruby moaned onto the soft mound in her mouth and sucked harder. The teen alternated between breasts and between licking and sucking. Mother and daughter's cum soaked fingers slid in and out at high speed, jiggling and shaking. The women groped and probed at each other's entrances and were determined to make the other feel as good as possible. Occasionally Ruby took her fingers out to suck the juices off them or have Sam do it. The young woman then stopped fingering and bucked her hips forward. Sam realised what she wanted and did the same, pressing their pussies together. Both women cried in pleasure as their wet openings ground and rubbed against the other. Now incredibly turned on, Lena pushed the vibrator in harder. She felt ready to burst when mother and daughter locked lips and began tongue wrestling. Juices were practically gushing from her and she knew that she couldn't last much longer. She cranked the toy to its highest setting and forcefully shoved it in deep. That did it. Throwing her head back and wailing in euphoria, Lena came, sticky cum jetting from her pussy.

Her loud cries caught her friend's attention. Removing her upper lips (but not her lower ones) from Ruby's, she spoke "Looks like Auntie Lena made a mess Rubes, we should clean it up." The pair separated and crawled over to the dark haired woman, tongues lolling in readiness. Almost simultaneously Sam and Ruby shoved their tongues into Lena's soaking slit. They worked in tandem to swirl and slurp at the wet hole, expertly lapping up the seed. Soon the only cum left was smeared over Ruby and Sam's faces. The pair got an idea from this and planted wet sloppy kisses on the businesswoman, transferring the juices from their mouths to hers.

"What now?" Ruby asked. An eager grin spread over the MILF's face "I think it's time to show you your other present." Sam dug into the box and pulled out a glossy red strap-on. She buckled it on, the crimson shaft swaying from side to side. Ruby's pussy tingled at the thought of being fucked by her mother and she positioned herself on her hands and knees in preparation. "Forgetting someone?" Lena chipped in. Luthor had gotten out a toy of her own, a long silicone dildo with a head each end. The teen took the proffered half and slid it into her mouth, noting a sweet taste. Lena mirrored her and began sucking on her end of the dildo. Ruby was startled by a sudden feeling of wetness on her ass. Sam had set her tongue to work slurping at the tight hole. She quickly adjusted to the feeling and resumed sucking on the toy. Sam gave her fingers a suck, lubricating them. The slicked up fingers teased the tight hole and gently touched the entrance. Gradually they made there way in, a little at a time. They didn't move at first, letting Ruby get used to them, but slowly started to move. Whilst Sam fingered Ruby's asshole Lena had slid her finger's into the teen's pussy. Having fingers in both holes was a strange but not unpleasant feeling and Ruby was starting to enjoy it. Her and Lena sucked vigorously on the dildo, their heads bobbing and twisting. Ruby wanted to return the favour and slipped her fingers into the older woman's wet snatch. The trio's fingers worked away the the respective holes, prepping them for penetration.

A hand on Ruby's shoulder guided her away from one fake dick to the other. Sam had the crimson cock pointed at Ruby's face. She understood what her mother wanted and opened her mouth for the toy. The teen alternated between running her tongue along the strap-on and taking it into her mouth. Ruby removed her mouth to slurp at the toy before putting her lips around it again. Ruby slowly eased her mouth further down the toy. Inch by inch she swallowed the toy until it was halfway in. Taking a breath, Ruby pushed her head forward and took the strap-on to it's base. "You okay Rubes?" Sam couldn't deny she was impressed with her daughter for deepthroating like that. A muffled "Uh-huh." was Ruby's answer and then she started to bob her head. Ruby gagged but kept moving. Repeating the action was easier for her and with each suck she began to build up speed. Ruby took the toy to the hilt each time and her head shook back and forth. She got faster and faster, her head practically blurring and Sam found herself getting even more turned on. Lena was also enjoying the show, fingering herself as she watched. The businesswoman could feel a release coming so stopped. Her fingers then went back to the teen's wet holes to keep them loose. "I think she's ready Sam, what about you?"

Sam agreed and eased her hips back. The strap-on left the birthday girl's mouth with a pop and she slumped back to catch her breath. The respite didn't last long when Lena and her mother advanced with lascivious grins. Ruby understood and got into position, her body against Lena's, their breasts and pussies pressed together, and her ass on display for her mother. Sam went first and carefully aligned the strap-on with her daughter's slick anus. Ruby tensed up as the toy slid in. "It hurts." She said through gritted teeth. "It's okay Ruby, Auntie Lena's got you." The dark haired woman assured. To take Ruby's mind off the pain Lena kissed her passionately and slipped fingers into her pussy. The stimulation of her most sensitive of areas helped distract the teen as Lena once again fingered her. The head to the toy made it past the tight ring and began to venture further. Lena grabbed the double dildo and brought it to her mouth, pulling away from Ruby to suck it. Once she was done with it she held it out to Ruby who copied her actions. The toy was soon wet and slippery, perfect for penetrating. Lena lowered the dildo. "Ready?" She asked Ruby "Ready." She confirmed. The rubber cock went into the older woman first, with little resistance. Ruby's virgin snatch proved to be more of a challenge but eventually it went in. Having both holes filled was even better than having them fingered and Ruby felt euphoric. The teen gave a loud cry once Sam had fully sheathed the strap-on. Lena was encouraged by this and pushed the dildo further into the teenage pussy.

Once Ruby signalled she was okay the fun really started. Sam drew her hips back and then eased them forward. Lena bucked hers to drive the rubber cock in deep. Ruby moaned at the stimulation of both entrances and begged the older women to continue. Ruby began to rock her hips from front to back, driving the toys in deeper each time she did. The resistance was all but gone from both ends and Sam thrust hard. The sight of her own daughter writhing and moaning beneath her was one of the most erotic sights she'd ever seen. Ruby was likewise loving being fucked by her mother and her honorary aunt. Both women bucked their hips at ever increasing rates, driving the fake cocks hard into the birthday girl's holes. Sam and Lena gradually fell into a pattern, when one went forward the other went back. The toys slammed in and out of Ruby, each thrust turning her world into pure pleasure, everything else forgotten. Lena took it further by cupping the teen's perky tits to squeeze and fondle them. The increase of pleasure turned Ruby into a moaning mess but she manged to gather enough coherence to return the favour, grasping Lena's big soft mounds. Remembering how Sam enjoyed it, her mouth quickly took the place of her hands. The teen ran her tongue over the pillow breasts before wrapping her lips around a nipple. The businesswoman's moans were added to the mix as her boobs were sucked and the dildo ploughed her pussy. Hands grabbed onto the teen's hips and Sam went wild, pounding the tight ass with everything she had. Slapping flesh joined the sounds of pleasure filling the room. The strap-on became a red blur as Sam ploughed into her daughter.

Lena and Ruby inched closer so the double dildo was as far into them as it could go. The soaked toy went in and out the eager holes with ease. A particularly hard thrust from Sam pushed Ruby forward and the dildo along with her. Each slam from the MILF made the fake cock press into the wet pussies which sent waves of pleasure through Ruby and Lena. Low groans filled with ecstasy spilled from the teen's mouth as the pleasure within her grew and grew. By some instinct her partners could tell she was close and wanted to make the upcoming orgasm memorable. Sam went as fast as she could, the crimson shaft ploughing Ruby's ass like a jackhammer. Lena went for power rather than speed, using slow but hard bucks from her hips to ram the dildo in. The extra effort from the older women paid off, Ruby saw stars and wailed in euphoria. Hot cum jetted from her pussy and onto Lena and the toy. Lena had been able to resist her release so far but seeing the teen's explosion set her off. Her eyes rolled back and she wailed as her pent up juices burst and flowed down the slick dildo. Sam barely noticed the others, she was so caught up in her own actions. She could feel she too was getting close. A thought came to her to really treat Ruby. Her thrusts slowed to stopping. She then leaned down to whisper in the teen's ear "Hey Rubes how'd you like to fuck Mommy?" Drained as she was Ruby jumped at the chance. Mom and daughter switched positions, Sam on all fours and Ruby kneeling behind her. "Don't worry about being gentle baby I like it rough." With that Ruby buried the toy up to the hilt in her. Sam's body shuddered with every thrust, Ruby sheathing the whole thing each time. What Ruby lacked in skill she made up for in enthusiasm. The teen thrust into Sam like there was no tomorrow. The hard and fast thrusts sent waves of delight through the MILF and she wailed and moaned loudly. Sam's climax hit her like a freight train. "Oh god Ruuubyy!" She burst. As her mom came Ruby withdrew, watching the climax avidly. Out of curiosity she ran her fingers over the strap-on, scooping up cum and inserting them into her mouth. Finding she liked the taste, Ruby took off the harness to suck the juices from the shaft. She slid her mouth from base to tip with a loud slurp. "Wow. That was the best birthday present ever. Thanks Mom, Lena."

The next day Ruby went to school as usual with only a slight limp and occasional dreamy expression to show from yesterday. "Hey Ruby!" One of her friends called out to her "Me and some of the other girls are going out tonight. You wanna join us?" Ruby shook her head "Sorry I've got plans with my mom." She told her.

Sam was waiting for Ruby in the car "How was school today?" She asked. "Good I got an invite to go out but I thought I could have way more fun with you at home." She told her mother. Sam smirked "You got that right kiddo, now c'mere." She pulled Ruby to her and planted a kiss on her lips.

Lena was right, mother and daughter didn't have a conventional relationship, but they were okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
